


Cita

by the_hood



Series: 30 Días de JayDick [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian y Tim como niñeras, M/M, cita, daddys out, no explicito, un poco de insinuaciones, uncles in action
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: —Dame tú teléfono. —Su pareja se lo entrego y como si nada, lo apago. Guardándolo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón —Vamos a pasar nuestra noche de no padres, como nunca. ¿Trato?Lo vio dudar, pero luego de darle otra mirada rápida al carnaval, asintió —Trato.





	Cita

—No olviden darle su biberón a las siete.

—Y sacarle los gases a los veinte minutos.

—Y por favor, nada más después de eso. Suele ponerse bastante... sucio, si come algo después de su hora.

—Debe de estar durmiendo a las ocho y media.

—Por tarde a las nueve.

—Ah y deben de darle su peluche de Superman, sin él no podrá dormir o se despertara llorando.

—Cualquier cosa que suceda, no duden en llamarnos.

Tim y Damian veían del uno al otro en lo que hablaban, literalmente, cansados. Iban a tener su primera cita, pues desde que Thomas llego a ellos, no había quedado tiempo para que estuvieran a solas. Las niñeras solo ayudaban cuando salían a patrullar y generalmente solían pasar por su hogar en Haven para vigilar que todo estuviera bien.

Y ahora... no podían confiar más que en sus hermanos para la labor.

Su hijo estaba bastante entretenido, jugando con el abrigo de Dick como para notar que lo dejarían solo. Y Jason no lo negaría, muy en el fondo, tras la necesidad de poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su pareja, existía ese temor de que algo le sucediera a su retoño de apenas un año —Te echare de menos, cariño. —Susurró Grayson, besando la frente del bebé, quien solo río para apegarse más a su cuerpo.

—Ven aquí, hombrecito. —Los ojos parecidos a los de Dick se fijaron en él y con solo ver sus brazos estirados, se lanzó en búsqueda de mimos. Lo cual hizo, para así entregarlo a Tim.

—¿'Adi? —Se refería a Dick, quien solo hizo una mueca.

Lo tomó del brazo; sí no se iban de ahí de inmediato, harían perder el viaje de ambos hermanos menores y de paso su reservación en el restaurante —Nos vemos en unas horas, cielo. —Aunque era claro que cuando llegasen el pequeño estaría durmiendo.

—Disfruten su noche. —Dijo Tim, abrazando al bebé contra su cuerpo.

—Tt. —Lo único dicho por Damian.

Y al final salieron por la puerta.

 

 

 

 

 

El restaurante no era de los más finos, ninguno de ellos estaba enseñado a ese tipo de vida como los otros varones de la familia, pero sin duda alguna, comer en el barrio fiestero era otra cosa que disfrutar.

Habían reservado una mesa justo en el balcón, donde podían ver el pequeño carnaval pasando entre bailes y canciones, a la par que pedían algún platillo exuberante y nuevo para su paladar.

—Esto es divertido. Pero, ¿Es normal que siga preocupado por Thommy? —Habló el mayor una vez que se les fue retirado el menú.

—No eres el único que lo está. —Aseguro acomodándose las mangas de la camisa. Lucían presentables, pero tampoco tan despampanantes como solían verse en las reuniones de los Wayne.

Vio como Dick sonreía y miraba brevemente el fiestón de la calle —Me gusta que hayamos decidido hacer esto juntos, Jay. Digo, es la primera vez después de todo esto. Y es raro, me siento algo oxidado.

—Los veintinueve años nunca llegan solos, Dickiebird. —Eso le costó una pequeña patada en la pierna.

—Gracias por recordarme eso, cariño. —Siseó lo último, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Oh vamos, Pretty Bird. Sigues viéndote guapo y venga, ambos sabemos que sigues siendo imberbe en otras cosas. —El mayor frunció el ceño, claramente sin entender la palabra que había usado. Por lo que, a la espera de que nadie viera. Hizo un circulo entre sus dígitos y luego, paso el dedo del medio entre el espacio libre.

El de ojos azules casi escupe la bebida con eso — ¡Jason! —No fue del todo una queja, pues la risa reflejada en su rostro solo decía: "Desenfreno".

Le guiño — ¿Qué te parece si después de esto nos unimos a la fiesta? Podemos confiar en Timmy y Damian. Nada le sucederá a nuestro hijo.

—¿Y si nos llaman?

—Dame tú teléfono. —Su pareja se lo entrego y como si nada, lo apago. Guardándolo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón —Vamos a pasar nuestra noche de no padres, como nunca. ¿Trato?

Lo vio dudar, pero luego de darle otra mirada rápida al carnaval, asintió —Trato.

 

 

 

 

 

Luego de saciarse, no tardaron en ponerse los abrigos y unirse al alboroto. Que apenas iba enloqueciendo más y más. No por nada era una calle bastante turística en Haven.

Terminaron danzando al compás de la música, aceptando los collares y artilugios coloridos, y el polvo del mismo tipo que caía sobre sus cabezas, pintando ligeramente sus cabellos y ropas. Entre todo, el calor afloro y decidieron buscar algo de aire.

Jason estaba demasiado entretenido que no notó la mano del mayor, que prácticamente lo arrastró a uno de los callejones oscuros. Casi había tropezado cuando fue empujado a la pared, siendo atacada su boca sin compasión por la contraria. El paladar de Dick sabía a alcohol, vino, moqueca brasileña y más.

Correspondió con la misma hambre, sosteniendo su rostro con suma fuerza para tenerlo cerca. Fue hasta que se soltaron para buscar aire, que notó las manos traviesas en su pantalón — ¿Qué planeas, Dickiebird? —Canturreo juguetón, dejando que sus manos vagasen el abdomen del otro, camino abajo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste allí?

—En el restaurante. —Lo vio asentir y la mirada casi llevada por la excitación, hizo que su propia entrepierna saltase interesada bajo su pantalón — ¿Aquí?

—No es la primera vez que hacemos algo así. Además, está a oscuras.

Mordió su labio —Que demonios. Ven aquí. —Junto de nuevo sus labios. Ambas pares de manos, vagando por el cuerpo del otro y después de unos cuantos empujones e insinuaciones, terminaron follando allí, escuchando el aun bullicio a unos cuantos metros.

 

 

 

 

 

Le dolía el trasero. Jodido y desgraciado Grayson con su maldito deseo de demostrar que la edad no le afectaba en nada. ¡Tenía veintinueve, no cuarenta!

—Oh Dios, ¿Qué les paso? —Tim les recibió en la puerta.

—Lucen como la mierda. —Dijo Damian, quien arribo interesado ante el comentario por parte de Drake.

—Lenguaje, Dami.

—Tt.

Gruño, abriéndose camino. Llevando sus pies primero a la habitación donde dormía su hijo y luego a la propia. Necesitaba un baño, urgente.

—¿Todd se cayó?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Cuestiono Tim.

—Camina raro.

Grayson se río.

Maldito bastardo.


End file.
